


Between Jobs

by Moirai



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, superavengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moirai/pseuds/Moirai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean Winchester are working a hunting job in New Mexico when a freak storm literally summons two people from the sky. The two brothers meet two other brothers, Thor and Loki from Asgard. The two demi-gods, sent on a mission to warn SHIELD about a possible threat to Earth's safety, need to rely on the Supernatural brothers to get them from New Mexico to New York City in order to pass a message to SHIELD and Tony Stark. Naturally hunting, hilarity, misunderstandings and arguments arise as the two sets of brothers cross-over. Supernatural and Avengers cross-over series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Freak Storm

**Author's Note:**

> At the request from a friend, I wanted to put these two pairs of brothers in the same universe and have them mesh. This will turn out to be a multi-chapter series.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam are in New Mexico after looking into a vampire case. They encounter a storm they have trouble explaining.

The motel room was covered with an almost invisible layer of filth but it wasn’t anything the two brothers were not used to. Traveling the county in search of things brought you to the most dirty and down-right disgusting corners of the states and sometimes, Dean had to scrub himself down with a practically wire brush in order for his skin to feel clean the next day. Some days, he was willing to sleep on the hood of his Impala rather than condemn himself to the gross sheets on the retro-covered bed. Another Elvis room and another stormy night, the brothers were settling down at the end of a hunting trip.

            A clan of vampires was wreaking havoc on a Southwestern town and settling down into the prairies of New Mexico. Beneath a cave hidden in the base of a ridge, they hid out near a famous hiking trail and dragged people in. People were finding drained corpses turning up in the village when they woke up and nobody was exactly sure what to do. Some scientist in town, a cute thing called Jane who refused to give Dean her number, wrote into the newspaper about the happenings after stumbling upon a corpse and asked the government to look into the problem. Dean and Sam showed up almost immediately after finding the newspaper clippings. Drained Corpses only showing up at dawn? Definitely vampires. They readied the dead man’s blood and got the stakes and machetes ready… It wasn’t their first Vampire Tango and Dean was ready to release some Satan-filled pent-up aggression on a clan of man killers.

            Dean was out in the motel parking lot tinkering with the brake lines on the Impala as the sun was setting. His baby was acting up at red lights and he couldn’t risk rear-ending someone. He didn’t have insurance and in many states of the United States, he was a heavily wanted man. Also, he was supposed to be dead. Dead men don’t drive cars. The sky was lit up with oranges and yellows and the Texas sun was making the sweat collect at the back of his neck. He wiped it away with an oil filled cloth and looked at the sky. The clouds were gathering at the horizon, bunching up at the right side of the setting sun. Dean frowned. According to the radio, it wasn’t supposed to rain. He shrugged and got back to his work. Sam was researching new cases on his laptop in the hotel room and Dean rushed to get his work done on the car before the impending rain came barreling down. Everything was big in Texas, even the storms.

            The brake lines were a quick fix. He had to untangle a few wires and replace a little fluids and his baby was good to go. Tomorrow she would hit the road purring like a kitten. The clouds were growing blacker on the horizon and Dean made a last minute check of the Impala before heading into the motel room. He wasn’t in the mood to get soaked this evening.

            He shut the door behind him and wiped his feet off on the light brown shag carpet. Sam was sitting at the table to the left of the door and was looking through newspaper articles.

            “Got anything yet?” Dean asked, amused at Sam’s growing scowl.

            “Nothing yet but there’s got to be something. If I’m stuck in this town for another night, I’m going to go crazy. That guy at the police station keeps asking for my number and if I have to tell him again about my girlfriend named Erica, I’m going to yell,” Sam said exasperated.

            “You don’t have a girlfriend named Erica,” Dean laughed. Sam didn’t have a girlfriend. Sam didn’t even meet a girl in this state yet.

            “He doesn’t need to know that,” Sam glared at Dean and went back to furiously pounding hi keys back into his laptop. “I’m looking at things closer to South Dakota… We need to drop in on Bobby to see how things are working out after the whole Titanic fiasco.”

            Dean nodded and tried to shake the thought from his head. He didn’t want to think of Ellen and Jo surviving only to change time and have them never been born. “There’s going to be a storm tonight, Sammy. You might want to grab your teddy bear to cuddle with,” Dean chuckled. He walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer that he had shoved in there earlier this morning when the brothers had arrived in town.

            “The news didn’t call for a storm…” Sam trailed off, still typing away at his computer. He didn’t even address the teddy bear comment.

            “Well, the clouds are black as sin. It’s going to pour,” Dean grinned. Dean always loved storms. Sam was occasionally scared of the things that went thump in the night but as a kid, Dean would curl up with a story book on the window sill and Mary would read him to sleep over the sound over the thunder and the flash of the lightening.

            Just as Dean finished his sentence, Sam and Dean heard the pounding of rain hitting the concrete outside. The thin roof of the motel was suddenly a symphony of droplets sliding to the ground. Dean shrugged before pulling on his leather jacket and pulling it closer to his frame. The rain could only mean that the temperature was about to drop. Sam typed away and almost matched the rhythm of the tapping keys to the rhythm of the falling rain.

            A sound of roaring thunder was heard in the distance. Sam shivered in his seat.

            “Afraid of a little thunder, Sam?”

            “I’m not overly fond of what follows,” Sam responded back with a bite to his voice. “Lightning… You know what happened with that stupid wishing well.” Sam dropped his head. Ever since he died getting struck by lightning by a wish gone awry, he was a little skittish around strong storms. Nobody could blame him but it didn’t stop Dean from picking fun at him.

            “Don’t worry Sammy, we’re indoors.. It’s not like the lightning is going to get us in here,” Dean said, getting up and walking to the window. He opened the beige curtains that didn’t match the checkered white and black walls and looked at the sky. “Come here Sam, you’ve got to see this! No way!” Dean’s jaw was dropped as he pointed to the sky outside.

            Sam was hesitant but eventually shut the screen on his laptop. He slowly pushed back his chair, getting it stuck on the shag carpet and walked over to the window that Dean was pointing to.

            Once there, Sam was surprised by the pitch black sky. The thunder was rolling strong right off the horizon and thunder was striking down in every direction. It’s like the storm came from nowhere.

            Dean shut the curtain, much the disappointment of Sam. He ran to the door and threw it open. He stepped out under the thin patio and stared at the horizon right over the hood of the Impala. Sam emerged from the door slowly, as if testing the ground to make sure it was steady enough, and stared off at the sky as well. The sky blackened and the lightning continued. At this point, the thunder was continuous and didn’t end. Bolts of lightning reached and charred the prairie ground before them.

            “Dean, I think we should go inside now,” Sam said, grabbing his brother’s bicep as if trying to drag him inside.

            “No, man… This is insane. I’ve never seen a storm like this before and I’ve seen some crazy storms. I want to see how it plays out.” Dean laughed and the lightning flashing in his green eyes made him appear almost crazy. The grin wasn’t helping Sam disprove that point. Sam dropped his grip but stayed staring at the sky. The rain stopped and the air was heavy and charged.

            Lightning still touched the ground. Suddenly, the clouds dropped down in near tornado formation and lightning struck down around it in every direction. It was so close to the two brothers and Sam was practically yanking his brother in the door. He knew that in a tornado, you should duck and hide. There was a storm shelter door off the other side of the motel. Dean was clutching at the door frame so tight that his fingers were turning white. He was fighting off Sam’s dragging hands but his eyes were still on the sky.

            After the clouds nearly touched the ground, a huge bolt of lightning appeared. The clouds retreated and the sky turned from black to a light grey once more. The lightning subsided and the whole landscape was eerily quiet as the thunder moved away.

            Dean couldn’t believe his eyes. His hand moved to the magic knife that was clipped to his belt loop. Sam stood still and the hair on the back of his neck was standing on end. There, standing on the prairie ground where the storm had just been violently striking were two figures dressed in full armor. Once man, of taller statue was decked out in red and silver armor. His blond hair blew in the wind and he wielded an almost-godly large hammer. Sam reached for a gun. The other man was dressed in black and green, his slicked back, black hair sitting in weird juxtaposition against the now light blue sky. A smirk laid on his lips and in his hands, was a large staff.

            A booming laugh graced the lips of the blond warrior and Dean and Sam were frozen silent.

            “Sam, I think we have another case..” Dean trailed off, his voice oddly choked up. 


	2. Demons and Demigods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two brothers meet, face-off style.

After the booming laugh from the blonde warrior died down, Sam and Dean shook the shock from their limbs and looked at each other with equally confused glances.

            “Ghost?” Dean asked, scratching his head.

            “It doesn’t explain the lightning,” Sam responded with a sideways tilt of his head.

            “People who are… what did they call it at this convention… LARPing?” Dean asked, almost ashamed to say the abbreviation.

            “Be serious, Dean.. did you see that storm? If they can conjure that…” Sam trailed off.

            “Djinn?” Dean suggested once more. His hand was on the knife. The figures in the distance were looking around at this point and it seemed like they hadn’t yet noticed Sam and Dean staring them down from their motel room door.

            “It doesn’t explain THE LIGHTNING,” Sam repeated, a bit aggravated and exasperated.

            They were practically in the middle of the desert and the walls of the yellow motel were pretty easily noticed. Eventually, Sam knew he would have to grab his stuff and get running before things became dangerous.

            “.. Trickster?” Dean asked once more, mentally crossing things off a list that he kept in his mind.

            “It doesn’t…” Sam stopped mid-sentence and considered it. “A flashy trickster?” Sam offered back with a shrug of his shoulders. “No, no.. There aren’t two of them,” Sam shook his head and grabbed Dean’s arm again. He tried to pull him inside in order to formulate a plan of attack.

            “WILL YOU STOP GRABBING ME?” Dean yelled in anger. He noticed his mistake almost immediately. Sam’s body tensed up and grew rigid. Dean turned his head to Sam and mouthed the word ‘Oops’ under his breath.

            Slowly, without wanting to know what they would see when they turned around, both brothers turned their eyes to the distance where the two figures were standing. Dean silently sent up a prayer hoping that the two warriors hadn’t heard him.

            No such luck. The metal-armor-clad men were both staring at them over the roof of the Impala. The blond warrior, clad in silver and red, was looking at them with a confused look on his face. The man with the slicked black hair had his arms crossed and was looking at Dean with an amused expression. His hand seemed to tighten around the staff.

            “Sam..” Dean responded, inching back into the motel room.

            “Grab your stuff…” Sam trailed off, running into the tight quarters in order to grab his duffle bag and his laptop.

            “GREETINGS MIDGARDIANS!” The blond warrior screamed from the horizon. He was a good couple of yards away but his booming voice met them at a solid yelling voice level. Dean looked at Sam with the same confused look on his face .

            “What the… Midgardians?” Dean asked.

            Sam developed a pensive look on his face. Deep in his head, he had heard the term before but couldn’t pin it down to a specific phrase. He was busy shoving dirty t-shirts into his duffle-bag. Dean was doing the same over on his corner of the room. The door was open and over in the distance Sam and Dean could make out the shapes of the two warriors. They were getting closer and closer, walking over to them at a steady pace.  The warriors’ weapons gracefully swung back and forth as they walked.

            Dean wasn’t used to being ambushed while he was in his own motel room. While packing, he kept a steady grip on the demon-killing knife, not even considering the possibility that the knife wouldn’t work. Sure, there was that one time those two hunters came into their motel room while they were sleeping and killed them, but Dean was dead before he even felt offended in that scenario. He was awfully confused and offended now.

            Sam finished packing before Dean and the younger brother kept his eyes out the door. The warriors were coming closer and Sam refused to be cornered in the tiny motel room. He refused to die here.

            “Dean, hurry up,” Sam hissed, his hands clutching his duffel bag and a stake.

            Dean didn’t respond and simply threw his bag over his shoulder and grabbed a bottle of holy water from the side table. Dean ran out the door, Sam following and made a stand by his Impala. He was awfully torn between running away, until he had more information, and standing his ground and stabbing the thing until he found something that would kill it.

            The warriors were closing in. There were a few feet away and the two warriors seemed utterly unaware that the two brothers were on edge and ready to attack. The silver and green-clad one trailed behind the other man, as if reluctant to follow him around.

            When the men were within throwing distance of the brothers, they stopped, their boots making heaving imprints in the desert dirt behind them.

            “Excuse me my dear mortals but,” the silver and red one was about to say but he was cut off by a splash of water in the face. The water slipped down his face, having no effect and fell to the ground, instantly soaking into the dirt.

            The warrior licked the water off his lips and brought up a fist-full of red cape to wipe away the excess water.

            Dean was left standing there nervously, his lips pulled down in a frown, with an uncapped bottle of holy water wedged in his fist. 


	3. A Little Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor comes with a purpose, but people are starting to stare.

Everything was quiet for a brief moment. The blonde warrior spent a rather long time wiping off his face with his bright red cape. Some stray drops were missed by his thorough drying and ran down the blonde stubble on his chin and on his upper lip. The warrior was so stoic; Sam couldn’t read the expression on his face. He didn’t know whether he should anticipate an imminent attack or if that warrior was simply going to question the sudden shower. Dean’s gaze warily flickered between the now-wet blonde and his companion trailing behind him. The moment Dean threw holy water in the blonde’s face; his companion suppressed a chuckle and let a calm, nonchalant expression overtake his face again. For some reason, the guy was getting a kick out of the demon-test.

            Dean’s fingers gripped the handle of his knife and Sam’s hand was wrapped around the handle of the gun tucked into his belt. The warriors didn’t adopt quite the same battle pose. The silver and green warrior loosely held his staff and the tip was dragging on the ground. The red, wet warrior had a similar loose grip on the handle of his hammer and was more focused on wiping his face off than launching an attack.

            “Listen,” Sam said, trying to defuse the situation. More than anything, he wanted the silence to end. He was met by a raised hand from the red warrior. He had a faint smirk on his face as he let his cape fall back around his back. His face was completely dry but his long blond locks were soaking wet.

            “I’ve had worse greetings on this planet than a bunch of water to the face. I question the motives of you mortals sometimes,” The blonde warrior spoke, looking back at the silver and green one.

            “We had to make sure you were not a demon…” Dean spoke, suddenly regaining his voice. He put the vial of holy water back into his rear pocket and held his hands out in front of him, as if in a show of surrender. He didn’t want to provoke the two men. In comparison, Dean was beat out in height and muscle build. Give him a moment and he might even develop a Napoleon complex.

            “A demon?” The green one asked with a chuckle. “He mistakes us for some heathens, Thor. You think your water could best Asgardian warriors?” The green warrior chuckled. “I shouldn’t have even sought control of you puny..” He was cut off by the red warrior, now proclaimed as Thor.

            “Hold your tongue, brother… They simply wanted their understandings that we, or at least I am not, demons,” Thor said with a chuckle. He looked Dean straight in the eyes, his head tilted downwards. He steadied his hammer in his hands.

            A look of comprehension dawned on Sam’s face. His forehead rose and he looked away from the warriors with an impatient sigh. Dean noticed the expression, often seen many times on his younger brother’s face and knew that Sam finally had a grasp on the situation.

            “Wait, so you’re Thor?” Sam asked in a disbelieving voice.

            Even Dean got that reference. He had waded through so many mythology books that the name was commonplace to him now. Thor, the Norse god of Thunder, Storms and Strength. The description certainly fit. The man arrived dressed in battle gear, in the midst of a lightning storm, wielding a large hammer Dean couldn’t quite remember the name of.

            “I am indeed Thor, son of Odin,” The blonde warrior proclaimed, holding a fist to his chest and puffing out his chest. He put his chin high up in the air. The green warrior simply rolled his eyes and looked away with an exasperated sigh. “I have not the pleasure of knowing your names..” Thor trailed off. He was mainly looking at Dean at this point and warily eyed the knife he was gripping in his right hand. Both brothers had their belt-sheathed weapons ready to draw.

            Dean looked to Sam to confirm if this could, indeed, be Thor from the legends. Sam shrugged his shoulders. They had come across things that were a lot stranger in their line of work so a Norse God and another warrior turning up in the middle of a lightning storm wasn’t exactly something they would quickly cross off as a rational explanation. Dean’s posture relaxed a bit after he surveyed the situation. After assessing that he wasn’t in immediate danger, Sam relaxed a bit as well and his hand fell away from his gun. Dean’s hand slipped away from his knife. If they died at this point, at least they would have a name for who they could get revenge upon.

            “I am Dean… Winchester,” Dean said skeptically. He smirked after and rolled his shoulder back. “Son of John Winchester and this here is Princess Samantha Einstein, daughter of Albert Einstein,” Dean suppressed a laugh and offered is hand out to Thor. Thor seemed to accept Dean’s new naming of his brother while the silver warrior raised an eyebrow in Sam’s direction. Sam looked ready to punch Dean in the mouth before turning away and crossing his arms over his chest. He gave Dean a classic bitch face.  

            Thor eyed “Samantha” and Dean warily before grasping Dean’s wrist in a warrior’s handshake.

            “Many greetings, Dean Winchester..” Thor gave one final shake of Dean’s wrist and released the grip. “And many greetings to you as well Princess..” Thor was cut off by Sam.

            “Dean was beating a smartass. My name’s Sam Winchester, son of John Winchester. I’m a guy and his brother,” Sam cut in, uncrossing his arms. He sent a mean glare over in Dean’s direction. Thor laughed another booming laugh and offered his hand out. Sam nodded and offered his hand out in response. Thor, like he did to Dean, took Sam’s wrist and shook it before letting go. Thor smiled and took a step back, exposing the green warrior to Sam and Dean.

            “This is my brother-“

            “I am not your brother,” The green warrior spoke for the first time since he appeared. Sam eyed him skeptically. Dean and Sam exchanged glances again.

            “Loki Odinson-“

            “It is not Odinson, he’s not my father. It is Laufeyson and-“ Loki said raising his voice

            “Don’t do this brother-“ Thor spoke up, cutting him off.

            “I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER!” Loki shouted, looking at Thor and glaring.

            There was an awkward tension in the air. It was silent for about two minutes before Dean cleared his throat.

            “Family issues aside,” Dean said, looking at Sam for help “What are you two… doing here?” Dean asked, looking back and forth at the quarrelling not-brothers.

            Loki narrowed his eyes and refused to answer. Thor looked at Dean in gratitude. “Yes, we arrived to send message to S.H.I.E.L.D. that the arc reactor is safe and secure and-“

            “They do not need to know every tiny fragment of our plans, Thor,” Loki cut in, making Thor fall into silence once more. “We are here to deliver a message,” Loki smirked, standing straight up and increasing his height by another inch. He pulled his leather overcoat-armor away from his body and brushed a stray black hair from his face.

            “Well, I’m sorry to hear that the doctor’s couldn’t remove the stick from your-“

            “DEAN!” Sam cut in, glaring him down. He mouthed ‘Norse Trickster’ and glared at Dean.

            “Sam, I was just trying to-“

            “No,”

            “But-“

            “Unless you want to get Magic-ed to TV Land again, he’s probably capable, I’d not call a Norse God a tight-ass” Sam said, still glaring down Dean. Dean sighed and shook off the incident. He looked back at Thor only to notice that Thor and Loki were glaring at the two brothers with confused looks on their faces.

             “While I would be incredibly ill-mannered to interrupt your sibling quarrel, I must inquire… where on Midgard did we land?” Thor asked, looking at Dean and ignoring Sam and Loki’s presence. From the sidelines, Sam’s and Loki’s eyes met with mutual disdain for their older (maybe not by blood) brothers. Loki smirked in response and waited for an answer to Thor’s question.

            “Umm.. Clayton, New Mexico?” Dean responded, looking for confirmation from Sam. Sam rolled his eyes and nodded.

            “We are a long day’s walk from New York City, are we not?” Thor asked, looking concerned for a moment.

            “About a day and half’s drive, probably” Dean shrugged. Thor sighed and looked at the sky.

            “Then we miscalculated our landing abilities. We were supposed to arrive in the New City of York rather than the New State of Mexico,” Thor looked at Loki. Loki looked at him like Thor was a complete idiot. Dean watched the exchange with a sympathetic glance.

            “If you need to make a call or something, I have a cell phone,” Dean said, pulling out his phone from his pocket.

            “Thank you, your cellular device would be tremendously helpful in our current predicament,” Thor said, taking the phone from Dean’s outstretched hand. Before he could flip open the top and make a call, Dean noticed some people from their motel. They were staring in awe at Thor and Loki. Before even further of a scene was made, Dean made a quick decision.

            “Do you think we can move this inside?” Dean asked, tilting his head to the open door of their motel room.

            “That may be the first wise decision you have made,” Loki said, before stepping in-between all of them and making his way into the motel room. Thor looked a bit concerned but shook it off. Dean and Thor exchanged another glance before Dean motioned with a hand to the open door. Thor walked in the room followed by Dean and then Sam. Sam waved shyly to the watching spectators. He closed the door behind him, ready for a really weird conversation. 


	4. Cellphones and World Domination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor tries to understand cell phones and Dean tries to understand why Thor would bring his scheming brother back to Earth.

After closing the door, Loki and Thor took a seat at the table near the door. They sat across from one another but didn’t exchange a single glance. Sam raised an eyebrow at the two as he stopped to close the door. Without a word from any of the men in the room, Dean and Sam took a seat each on the single beds in the room. Sam didn’t have anything to fidget with since he hastily packed up all his belongings and shoved them in the Impala.

            Sam stood up an instant later and made his way to Thor, who was staring at the cell phone with growing confusing. “Do you need any help there, man?” Sam asked, scratching at his head. Thor fell silent for a moment longer, pushing random buttons and watching the screen change with a building anger, before speaking up. 

            “How do you work this device?” Thor asked, staring at the cell phone and turning it around before looking up to Sam with a pleading look. Loki sat in his chair, resting his face on his hands, and refused to answer the question or make a comment. “My apologies. They showed me when I was in the city but I have since forgotten following my return to Asgard,” Thor admitted, looking a bit flustered. He surrendered the phone to Sam’s hands.

            “It’s no problem at all,” Sam said, a little bit star-struck that he was showing a Norse god, famed for his strength and brave feats, how to use something as simple as a cell-phone. “Dean’s phone is easy to use compared to the other cell-phones that people can buy,” Sam laughed. Dean looked proud for a moment then realized that Sam was insinuating that Dean couldn’t operate anything more complex than a flip-phone.

            “Hey, it gets the job done!” Dean said, yelling at Sam’s direction. Thor nodded in his seat and Sam just shook off the statement. He held the phone out so Thor could make out the screen clearly.

            “Here, just press the button under the ‘Dial’ option on the screen,” He said and hit the circular button just as he said. Thor nodded in response, indicating that Sam could continue, “Then you type in the phone number of the person you want to call…” Sam trailed off, looking at Thor. “Do you know who you want to call and their phone number?” Sam asked, hoping that Thor at least knew one person to call.

            “I could call…” Thor trailed off, trying to remember a number or a person to look up and call. “I could call the Man of Iron or the Director but I do not know their numbers… “ Thor trailed off, looking a little ashamed.

            Loki looked rather interested in his staff at the time and Sam was trying to figure out their next plan of attack. Sure, the brothers could drive Thor and Loki up to New York City but it would be rather bothersome to have two Norse gods in their back of their Impala for a day and a half. It would be even more bothersome since said gods didn’t exactly act like they got along. It would be an awkward days ride for the brothers.

            “Why don’t you just go and look up their numbers online, Sammy?” Dean asked, as if the answer was obvious. Sam thought about it a moment before shaking off the possibility.

            “They’re superheroes, Dean.. They won’t list their numbers to the public,” Sam responded in a bitchy tone. He knew Dean was trying to help but he was frustrated at the thought that he would feel obligated to drive two gods to New York City.

            “Listen, I’m just trying to help..” Dean said in an equally frustrated tone.

            Loki, this entire time, was sitting in his chair looking back and forth at the brothers with a stoic look on his face. “Stark has an open and running company that distributes products to the population. He has a number available to the public,” Loki said in a matter-of-fact tone.  

            Sam nodded in response but Dean looked a little confused.

            “Stark… who’s Stark?” Dean asked, tugging on his shirt.

            Sam, Thor and Loki just stared at Dean for just over a minute. Dean shifted under their gaze. After the silence became too much for Dean to bear, Sam cleared his throat and looked at Loki.

            “We, uh.. We travel a lot and we don’t really listen to the news. We’re never really in the big cities,” Sam said, explaining to Loki and Thor. “We tend to help people in the smaller towns.”

            “The Man of Iron is one of our superhero group,” Thor explained, nodded at Sam’s explanation. “Tony Stark is his name outside of the suit,” Thor set his hammer down next to his chair and lounged back, buckling down for an explanation.

            Sam jumped in afterwards. “He’s kind of like… he tries to help people like we do. He owns a weapons manufacturing company, Stark Industries, and he’s a billionaire beyond belief. He built this… robotic power suit that helps him fight. He describes himself as a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist,” Sam laughed while Loki sat in the corner rolling his eyes. “He’s on the news a lot,” Sam explains.

            “Sounds like a rich dude with a hero complex,” Dean laughs, looking away and running a hand through his sand-colored hair. In his experience, people with hero complexes tended to die first. They were sought out by the things they hunted and they were torn to shreds.

            “Or just a hero,” Thor boasted, offering up the suggestion to Dean’s wary beliefs.

            After a brief silence, Sam decided to leave the motel room. He shut the door behind him and after a moment, he returned, opening the door again with laptop in hand,.

            “I’ll see if I can get the number for Stark Industries,” Sam said, sitting down on the bed and turning on his laptop.

            “Once you get it, let me answer the phone,” Loki said with a smirk.

            “Alright,” Sam said, passing off the statement as a serious comment. He was too distracted with his computer screen to notice the sarcastic smirk on Loki’s face at Sam’s casual shrug off of his comment.

            “That would be ill advised, Sam,” Thor responded, crossing his arms and glaring lightly over at Loki.

            “Why would it be ill advised… Stark got beef with you or something?” Dean asked, looking a little confused.

            “I suppose you can insinuate that, Winchester. A god tries to conquer his precious home planet once and he grips a death grudge for a substantial amount of time,” Loki scoffs, looking at the ceiling like taking over the Earth was only a small task.

            Dean stood silent and even Sam looked up from his computer screen. “Wait, you tried to take over the world and YOU,” he pointed at Thor “let him come back here?”

            Dean was once again inching towards the knife hanging from his belt loop while Sam went back to typing away on his laptop. 


	5. Shouting and Schemes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two pairs of brothers get a hold of Tony Stark while Thor reveals why the two Asgardians are back on Earth.

“Yes, Loki is here to take over the Earth and naturally his first reaction is to stay here while Thor phones in a superhero,” Sam chuckled, shaking his head and typing on his laptop. “I have the number, by the way.” Sam pulled out a pad of paper and pencil from the nightstand next to the bed and wrote it down in a haste.

            Dean continued to glare at Loki, although his hand eased away from the knife. He looked at him like the Norse God was ready to attack the Earth again at any moment.

            He set his laptop to the side and walked over to Thor, placing the piece of paper into his extended hand. Thor looked at the number with a nod. “Many thanks, Sam Winchester,” Thor grinned before flipping open Dean’s phone once more and typing in the inked numbers on the sheet of paper. Thor held the phone up to his ear a moment later but Sam snatched it away and threw it on speakerphone.

            Thor gave him a skeptical look but Sam just smiled. “It’s on speakerphone so everyone can hear what Stark has to say,” Sam explained with much patience. Loki glared from his chair and crossed his arms with an amused look on his face.

            The phone rang on and on in a series of about five rings.

            “Stark Industries,” a lady answered on the phone.

            “HELLO?” Thor yelled loudly over the speaker and everyone in the room, except of course Loki, jumped visibly. There was a silence at the other end

            “How may I help you?” The lady said in an irritated tone. From the other end, Sam could tell that she was trying to act cheery despite her ear drums nearly being blown out.

            Thor was about to yell in response but Sam held up a hand and took over. “May we speak to Anthony Stark, it’s really urgent,” Sam said in a polite tone. Dean chuckled briefly in the background.

            There was another pause at the end of the line.

            “Mr. Stark doesn’t accept personal calls from his business line… If you schedule an appointment and he confirms it, you might be able to get a phone appointment a few weeks from now,” The lady replied, once again in that sickly sweet tone. Thor’s eyes looked like they were about to bulge out of his head and Loki was smirking again. Dean tapped his leg impatiently on the floor and looked up at the ceiling, suppressing an angry groan.

            “You don’t understand, it has nothing to do with Stark Industries. It’s more to do with Iron Man,” Sam tried to explain, emphasizing with his hand although he knew the lady couldn’t see nor understand his gestures.

            “Mr. Stark doesn’t accept calls from fans,” The lady said impatiently. She let some irritation slide into her voice instead of covering it up.

            “We are not fans!” Thor yelled in anger. “We must speak to the Man of Iron immediately… there is imminent danger,” Thor lowered his voice, adding to the grim tone.

            There was an even lengthier pause at the end of the line this time. At the tone of imminent danger, Sam and Dean were on sudden alert and were looking at each other with curious looks. No ‘imminent danger’ happened without the Winchester brothers being involved.

            “Well, if you are in need of relaying a message…” There was a pause and Sam gave an exasperated look.

            “Yes, we would very much like to relay a message,” Sam said in a pleasant tone, trying not to verbally bite the lady’s head off via phone call. “If you would kindly pass a message to Mr. Stark for us, it would mean a lot to us.” Loki was still smirking in his chair.

            “Well, I can’t get a message directly to Mr. Stark… He doesn’t like being relayed things but I can get one to Miss Potts if it is really urgent and this isn’t a prank…” The lady sounded skeptical at first and her voice trailed off at the end as if giving Sam and Thor an invitation to prove they weren’t random pranksters or insane fans trying to get ahold of the infamous “Iron Man.”

            “ This is Thor Odinson from Asgard, this most certainly is not a prank!” Thor’s voice boomed back into the phone and Sam and Dean visibly shuddered again at the sudden loud noise. Loki bowed his head and raised an eyebrow in Thor’s direction.

            “Thor, yes…” The lady trailed off. “Well, do you have a message I can get to..” She started but was interrupted by Thor.

            “Yes, can you tell Miss Pepper Potts that the arc reactor is safe and secure and we have crucial information, affecting the safety and some SHIELD business, that can’t be told over the phone… I’m in Clayton, New Mexico right now and away from the great New York City..” Thor trailed off, as if running out of things to pass along in the message. “It’s of vital importance that he gets it as soon as mortally possible.. understand?” Thor said, once again picking up a more kingly and warrior-type of voice. It begged attention and obedience.

            “Yes, sir.. I will try to get the message to Miss Potts as soon as she can take the call..” The secretary and woman responded, trying to sound polite and courteous. “Thank you for the message,” She spoke into the phone once more before the audible and recognizable ‘click’ of the phone hanging up was heard.

            “Well.. She was a whole ton of help!” Dean said sarcastically with a sigh.

            “What are we going to do now?” Sam asked, looking between the two exasperated Norse Gods and his brother.

            Dean shrugged his shoulders, rolled his eyes and went outside of the room. He didn’t close the door but within a minute with a six pack of beer in his hand that he had grabbed from the trunk of the Impala.

            Sam laughed and grabbed a beer from Dean as he dished them out.

            “We work on finding a next case and we entertain our guests until the infamous, but unknown to me, Tony Stark calls back,” Dean grinned while handing a beer to Thor. As soon as Thor grabbed it, he raised it in the air and tipped toward Dean, in a salute to thank him.

            Dean set the other three cans of beer on the table and didn’t hand Loki one. He even refused to meet his gaze

After a bit of glaring on Loki’s part, Thor reached out and tore a beer from the plastic case holders and slid a beer in Loki’s direction. Loki paused for a moment before grabbing it, setting it on the table and staring at it for a moment. Without even thinking, Thor reached over to open up the beer can and passed it back in Loki’s direction on the table.

            Loki angrily glared it him for a moment before sliding the beer can back closer to him and taking a sip hesitantly. As if testing if it was poisoned, Loki eventually determined it was safe for consumption when his glare lessoned and he set the beer back on the table. His face remained relatively emotionless.

            “Another case? What profession do you two occupy?” Thor asked curiously after taking a chug of his beer.

            “We hunt things,” Sam nodded, opening up his laptop again and starting research on a new case. It was so nonchalant that anyone listening in would know that Sam was used to saying that statement.

            “You hunt things? So you’re hunters.. What game do you two capture?” Thor said, seemingly interested. Loki turned his chair out to stare at the brothers, now occupying the two twin beds in the room.

            Sam and Dean exchanged a glance before Sam bit back a chuckle and Dean laughed right out loud. Thor and Loki looked at the brothers with questioning gazes.

            “We hunt things that hunt people… Vampires, ghosts, demons. We travel the country to try and stop things that hurt people,” Dean explained, taking a sip of beer at the end and waiting for judgment.

            “So… You two are warriors.. Heroes?” Thor asked again, leaning forward with a big smile on his face.

            “No,” Sam said sternly.

            “Hell no,” Dean backed up, shaking his head to emphasize the point. “We aren’t heroes.” Thor looked at Dean with a confused expression once more.

            “We, uh..” Sam tried to find his words.  “Well, we tend to make a lot of messes in our wake. We have done a lot of bad things and… no, we’re not heroes,” Sam answered, avoiding the eyes of the two gods. He bowed his head and looked at his hands, suddenly interested in the cracks and crevices on his palms.

            “But you travel around and try to save people,” Thor explained, not convinced the Sam and Dean we not some sort of heroes.

            “It’s what we were raised to do,” Sam said, swallowing deeply. “It is a lifestyle that follow us…” Sam trailed off in thought. “No matter how much we try to escape. You can’t escape your blood.” Sam finally looked up to the faces of the two Gods. Thor leaned back in his seat and was trying to observe Sam’s facial expression. Loki looked at him in a way that made him want to crawl back in his skin.

            “No matter the reasons for doing so, you have saved people,” Thor argued once more.

            “I’ve killed people too,” Sam said angrily, meeting Thor’s convincing façade with an equally determined one.

            “Some people cannot be saved… Some sacrifices need to be made in a battle,” Thor, the ever-warrior, responded refusing to let Sam beat himself up.

            Sam and Dean stayed silent  for a moment before Sam cleared his throat.

            “Enough of our jobs, what is the pressing matter that you need to contact SHIELD and Stark for?” Sam remembered, having completely forgotten about the urgency of the call Thor had made just earlier.

            “The world may be in danger of being invaded,” Thor said grimly, looking at his brother for a brief moment. His voice was grim and deep.

            “Again,” Loki amended with a smirk. 


	6. Realm Wars and Sibling Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean discover who is plotting to invade Earth and Thor reveals why he decided to bring Loki down to Earth again (and why it is safe to do so)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try to update regularly, so be patient! :) I hope you are enjoying my new series. I am trying to stay in character with the four brothers but it occasionally slips. Chapter Three!! Please comment and give suggestions :)

            Sam and Dean simply exchange looks. They look at Thor and Loki and then back at each other only to repeat the process over and over again.

            “Well, it’s not the craziest thing we have heard,” Sam shrugs at Dean.

            “Okay,” Dean crosses his arms. “I’ll bite. Who is invading the Earth and why?”

            “On a journey to set up diplomatic relations with one realm of the Nine Worlds, one of our warriors encountered that the Kallikantzaroi are setting up infantry and are on a crash course to the earth,” Thor explains. Dean nods along, asking like he knows exactly what the thunder god is talking about. When Thor is finished, Dean looks to Sam.

            “Nerd translation, Sammy?” He asks, not even the shadow of a smile on his face.

            “The Kallikantzaroi, goblins as you call them, dwell under the Yggdrasil, the world tree. Normally, the are the cause for malevolency across the realms but after the downfall of the Chithauri, which I am guessing you two have failed to notice, they have been uprooted and are looking to expand. Earth is in their way,” Loki speaks up before Sam can, holding up a hand as Thor speaks up to intervene.

            “Why here?” Sam groans. “Why here instead of one of the other nine realms?”

            “Earth is suitable for their living preferences,” Loki answers. “They’ll rise like a plague and overtake this place if proper precautions are not met.” He continues to toy with his staff.

            “Why are you here?” Dean accused “Why would you save the planet when you wanted to destroy it?” Thor looks concerned, casting glances between the hunter and his brother.

            “I have repented and my reasons, mortal, do not concern you,” Loki stands up, towering over Dean. Dean stands up in response, creating a stand-off between the two men.

            Sam, suspecting that something bad was going to happen, stands up and moves between Loki and Dean.

            “The Earth is being invaded,” Sam talks Dean down. “You can punch Loki in the face later if you have that much of death wish…”

            Dean glares at Loki one last time before looking away and taking a seat. Loki smiles at Sam before returning to his spot next to Thor.

            “Can we not fight, brother?” Thor asks kindly.

            “Fighting is in my nature, and I am not your brother,” Loki goes back to a pissy facial expression that Dean compares to Sam’s classic bitch face. “I have the feeling that they have a terrible image of me, raping and pillaging included,” Loki smirks.

            “Do you deny it?” Dean accuses once more.

            “I cannot deny one of those…” Another grin.

            “Brother!” Thor yells and Sam flinches on the bed. “How dare you de-sanctify the maidenhood of young women? Possible suitors will…” Thor stands up, his fingers dancing off Mjolnir. Loki interupts before the cape-wearing god gets too over heated. 

            “Calm down Thor,” Loki shakes his head. “It most certainly was not the raping part. I would not consort with any mortal in this realm," Thor looks embarrassed for a minute before sitting down, hanging his head.

            “Alright!” Sam shouts. “Dean slaughters the maidenhood of young women practically every night. That aside, the world is about to be ATTACKED. Do you not think that we should settle our differences for at least until we figure out what our own plan of attack is?” Sam asks diplomatically, trying to ease the tension in the room. Everything is turning out to be a mud flinging fight between two pairs of brothers

            “I suppose we will address the underlying issues later,” Thor reaches over and pats Loki on the shadow. The Trickster glares at him until he removes the hand. After, he brushes off his coat and straightens himself in his seat.

            “We need to get to this Tony Stark and warn him,” Dean speaks up against the silence and the rest of the men in the room just nod. “We were planning on heading out to South Dakota but I’m sure we can scrounge up a case in New York somewhere and drop you off in the city,” Dean looks at Sam for confirmation and the younger brother just nods. “Sammy, pack up the stuff, we are headed up to New York City!” Dean declares with a smile, getting out of his seat to grab another beer.

            “Dean, our stuff is already packed,” Sam rolls his eyes.

            “Wow,” Dean exclaims after a sip of alcohol. He glares at Sam. “Way to ruin the moment.”

            Sam shakes his head and pulls his laptop over. “I’ll look for a case, you guys work out a plan of attack.”

            “Stark could come and get us at any moment,” Loki points out.

            “He probably would have some method of tracking us or the phone that I am using,” Dean counters, throwing a beer to Thor who crushed his last can and expertly threw it into the garbage can across the room.

            Loki shrugs and looks at Sam.

            “I’ve got a case about a rougarou in Newburg. Feel like torching some monsters?” Sam looks at Dean who smiles in response.

            “Do I ever feel like not torching a rougarou?” Dean asks, looking a bit offended.

            “What is a… rougarou?” Thor ask, sounding a little unsure about the word.     

            “It is a monster, well.. It is a person who eats other people.” Sam explains.

            “What is wrong with this realm?” Loki speaks, looking at Sam and Dean separately.

            “That is why hunt them!” Dean rolls his eyes.

            “We would be forever in your favor if you would be so kind as to transport us to New York City,” Thor jumps in, setting his hammer down on the ground.

            “Alright!” Dean sets his beer can down and chucks the empty holder into the trash. “We should probably head out tonight. You know, the earth is being invaded in,” Dean trails off looking at Thor for assistance.

            “The Goblins will rise sometime around Christmas, when there is an accessible portal between their world and this one.”

            “The earth is being invaded in a few weeks which means that we have some time to set up an ambush but that means we need to head to NYC in order to do that,” Dean is sounding pretty pumped right now. “The sooner we get there, the sooner the Earth is off of crash-course for invasion.”

            “Why do I have a feeling that you have faced imminent doom of this realm previously?” Loki narrows his eyes.

            “The devil rose out of his pit, there were diseases turning people into raving lunatics and Leviathons were turning our race into a buffet line, so yes…” Dean emphasizes. “We have faced imminent doom before. In fact, imminent doom is pretty much in the dictionary right next to the name Winchester.”

            “Shall we head to the great city?” Thor asks, looking at Dean.

            “Let’s get going, Sammy!” Dean yells and Sam packs up his laptop, following the three other men out to the Impala.

            “Sammy, how about you let one of the Norse Gods take shotgun, it’s only polite and they are our guests after all,” Dean smiles his signature shit-eating grin.

            Sam glares at Dean before looking at Thor, decked out in battle gear, and backing down. He resigns defeat and hands the passenger seat to Thunder God. He slides into the back seat, alongside Loki who is looking at the car in relative appreciation.

            “This is my baby,” Dean rubs the dashboard and flips the key in the engine, listening to the car purr to life.

            “If you crash, mortal, and condemn me to die in this fiery wreck, I will seek my revenge in Valhalla,” Loki sets his staff to his right and glares out the window.

            “Hold your criticisms, brother… They are doing us a favor by driving us to New York City,” Thor looks back while smiling uneasy at Sam.

            “Does he have to come?” Dean pushes a thumb back at Loki.

            “He is necessary to this mission as he has fought the Goblins before. Also, he cannot leave my side,” Thor nods and sets his hammer in between his legs on the floor.

            “What do you mean he can’t leave your side?” Sam asks Thor, however he is looking at Loki as he asks.

            “This heathen,” Loki tips his head in Thor’s direction, “Bound me to his side to ensure that I don’t go on an inter-realm conquering mission again. I cannot be but more than twenty horses’ length away from him at any time,” Loki rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, acting like a petulant child.

            “It was either that or death, brother” Thor smiles sadly and turns back, facing the front. He glares out the window with a certain sadness.

            “Death?” Dean asks this time.

            “The punishment for being a traitor to our people and a threat to multiple realms.”

            “The punishment for being a little ambitious,” Loki clarifies, scoffing.

            “Punishment is killing thousands of innocent?” Thor asks, disbelieving.

            “Punishment is proving that Odin’s bloodline cannot simply do what they want, whenever they want,” Loki is shooting daggers in Thor’s direction.

            “Wow and you thought we had problems, Sammy” Dean laughs, reaching over and turning on the radio, letting the melodic riff of guitars break off the tension in the car. 


	7. Chicago, Cases and Cheap Motel Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki, Dean, Sam and Thor head from New Mexico to New York City but end up stopping along the way. As is their luck, a case finds them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was re-reading some of my last chapters and I've realized that I jump from the boys in New Mexico to them in Texas. Sorry, I never caught it. They are, in fact, in New Mexico. Thank you guys for reading. I'll try to update as much as I can :)

             Driving through New Mexico did not hold much interest for Dean. The cassette player in the car was doing overtime, blasting out tunes to keep Dean from going crazy at the endless expanse of landscape. The windows were down as Dean was trying to keep cool as he sped down the highway. However, the three other men in the car had long hair and were fighting against the circulating wind currents, constantly pushing hair out of their faces and mouths.

            “How long is the drive?” Thor asks, looking at Dean from the passenger seats.

            “Straight through? 30 hours. However, I am a human and need to sleep so we will probably be there  in two or three days,” Dean checks the abandoned section of highway and, seeing no one around, he reaches into the glove compartment. He pulls out a map and throws it at Sam. “Can we stop in Chicago for pizza?”

            “No, Dean, that adds more than an hour to our trip. The world is going to be invaded soon. I really do not think you are getting the severity of this,” Sam grabs the map and unfolds it.  Loki looks over curiously.

            “Death had pizza while he was busy doing the whole apocalypse thing,” Dean pouts. “And I’m driving, how much of a say do you have?”

            “I have the map,” Sam counters.

            “Death?” Thor asks.

            “Horseman. He killed people. It was kind of in his job description,” Dean explains before addressing Sam again. “We are getting pizza. The world isn’t going to be invaded for at least four weeks.”

            “Can we guarantee that it is going to happen exactly around Christmas,” Sam looks at Dean, pleading for him to change his mind.

            “Indeed, we can,” Thor speaks up. “The Goblins are not strong enough to make their own portal so they have to wait for a portal to open up, which begins only at Christmas in your terms,” Thor and his booming voice have no problem speaking up over the loud tracks of AC/DC. “I think you and the man of Iron will get along,” He glares at the radio.

            “Yes, indeed. Their priorities are seriously misarranged,” Loki shakes his head. “The world is going to hell and they chase after sustenance. I agree with Sam here,” Loki is looking at the map. “As much as I dislike the man, we should get to Stark as soon as possible.”

            “I was going to point out that they have similar music tastes,” Thor offers. “I think Dean is in a position of power here, brother” Thor offers “He is, after all, driving us.”

            “Chicago, here we come!” Dean shouts and continues driving.

            Sam rolls his eyes and folds up the map that it is in his hands.

            “Is he always this impulsive?” Loki asks Sam.

            “I can hear that!” Dean jumps in.

            Sam’s eyes widen and he just nods, hiding behind Dean’s seat so he can’t see him. He looks over at Loki, noticing the heavy amount of armor and the large coat he is currently adorning.

            “Aren’t you, like… Sweating to death?” Sam asks.           

            Loki looks over at Sam and just shakes his head. “I rarely am bothered by extreme temperatures,” He explains and looks out the window.

            “That is because brother is a-“ Thor opens his mouth to speak but Loki kicks the back of his chair.

            “They do not need to know every single detail of our lives, Thor… And I am not your brother,” Loki yells exasperatedly.

            Sam just looks over at the man next to him curiously and shrugs.

            The car sits in relative silence, no chattering seeping around the car’s interior but the heavy sounds of classic rock reverberating off of the windows and doors, for what seems like a few hours. Later, they move onto light banter and casual conversation, which basically includes Sam and Dean making allusions to TV or pop culture and then having to explain the references to Loki and Thor. The sun is setting in the sky now, casting some rather interesting colors out onto the landscape and flushing everything with a yellow and red color.  

            “I must relieve my bladder,” Thor announces to the entire car, snapping everyone out of their mental forts and bringing everyone to stare directly at him. “And brother and I have not eaten in quite a while,” He admits.

            “As much as I would like to object, out of risk of being called a hypocrite for stopping for food, I cannot because my stomach is starting to protest,” Loki speaks and Sam reaches over and pulls out the map.

            “We can stop,” Sam nods. “I need to stretch and eat something too. Dean, make a right after two exits and make a left. There’s a small town there.”

            Dean turns down his music. “Want to shelter down for the night?” Dean yells back. “Unless you want to drive straight through the night but, since there are two more people in the car, it isn’t going to be so comfortable.”

            “Pick a motel, any motel,” Sam replies while folding up the map.

            “Don’t worry big guy,” Dean laughs in Thor’s direction. “We shall get some food. It’ll be on us, Sam hustled a nice round last night in pool.”

            “Hustled?” Thor asks, unsure of the word again.

            “It’s like,” Sam looks ashamed for a minute. “We run low on cash so we go into bars and look for these mean, awful people. I end of basically tricking them out of their money by playing a game with them,” Sam scratches the back of his head.

            Loki nods his head in acceptance, an evil grin gracing the features of his face.

            “I suppose if it is needed for survival,” Thor rationalizes.

            Dean turns off of the highway and ends up making a left as the four men spot a small motel chain.

            “We will grab two rooms and then head for dinner.” Dean pulls the Impala into the parking lot of the motel and heads in to get the two rooms with Thor. Sam heads to the trunk to grab their stuff, Loki following after.

            “If it would not be too rude to ask, can I request that I not sleep in a room with Thor?” He asks, looking a little skittish.

            “Sibling issues?” Sam asks and laughs as Loki’s lip curls up. “Yeah, I understand. We will shove Dean and Thor in a room together, as long as you do not rooming with a mortal,” Sam throws a pack over his shoulder.

            “It’s a step up at least,” Loki remarks, helping by grabbing Sam’s laptop case and backpack. The green canvas bag looks weird when thrown against his chain armor.

            “Do you guys attract attention here?” Sam asks, looking at Loki’s armor.

            “The last time I was in this realm, I was trying to conquer it. Standing out was a benefit.”

            “You’re not trying to conquer it now, I would recommend changing. We will try to stop at a store or something,” Sam laughs.

            “Thor has a change of casual clothing for both of us in his pack,” Loki offers and turns away, heading to the check-in area. Dean and Thor are heading out, Dean with two sets of keys.

            Dean throws a set of keys in Sam’s direction and points to a room, 103 a few rooms down. Sam nods and head with Loki to the side room. Sam wonders how Dean knew they were splitting rooms.

            Sam ends up in his room, throws his bag down while Loki goes to change clothes. Apparently, and Sam is guessing it is because of magic, Thor has been carrying an entire bag of stuff in his pocket. Sam does not even ask anymore. He just goes along with things, nodding and debating how the laws of Physics allow things like this to happen.

            Loki walks back in a leather coat, a green t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans, green converse on his feet.

            “Mortals wear weird clothing,” Loki responds, picking at his t-shirt.

            “Who went shopping?” Dean asks as he walks into Sam’s motel room.

            “Jane,” Thor smiles and Dean looks over and smiles, indicating he is thinking nothing good.

            “Can we get food?” Sam asks.

            “C’mon,” Dean laughs. “We’ll get you fed.”

            The four men pile back into the car and head to a diner.

            After a few minutes of the two demi-gods staring at the menu, Sam and Dean recommend certain meals. Dean orders a pitcher of beer and one of water.

            As they are waiting for food, two disheveled teenagers walk into the diner and walk straight towards the front sitting area. Sam tries to nod along to Thor and Loki’s tales of conquest and glory but he ends up zoning out on the two teenagers, trying to catch their conversations.

            “I told you we should not have gone in there,” The first boy says. He is about 16, and is wearing dark clothing. He looks to be visibly shaking.

            “I’m sure it was just someone that set up a prank. There are no such things as-“ And the second boy stops talking. He looks the same age as his companion. The waitress comes to take their order. They play off what seems to be scaring them.

            When she leaves, they continue talking.

            “Should we call the cops?” The kid whispers. “If there’s a body there, we should tell someone,” The first kid urges.

            “And what? Tell them we saw something that we can’t explain? Great idea. We will be those freaks and might get charged for filing a false police report.” The second kid shakes his head. “No.”

            “We cannot just let it slide,” His friend talks back. “What do we do?”

            “Forget it. We forget it. You know what we saw. The body was there and we went back and it’s gone. We can’t call the police,” The boy urges and suddenly Sam snaps back to his own table as his food approaches.

            “What’s got you occupied, Sam?” Dean asks, shoveling some mashed potatoes into his mouth.

            “You know how cases always find us?” Sam swallows.

            Dean drops his fork and lifts his head up from his plate. “No.” Dean answers.

            “Yes. Another one just did?” And Sam nods his head in the direction of the two teenagers.

            “The world is in trouble,” Dean argues.

            “We will just have to postpone Chicago,” Sam shrugs. 


End file.
